salmonshguniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Yuri Harris
'''Yuri Harris '''is an re-occuring antagonist appearing in Salmon's Hunger Games. He was a vicious tribute from District 3 in the 412th Hunger Games. 412th Hunger Games Yuri was a tribute in the 412th Hunger Games from District 3. He was reaped alongside with his district partner, the District 3 Female. During the games, no one expected Yuri to become the threat he soon became. He acquired a sickle in the bloodbath, but nothing else. On the third day of the games, Yuri found the District 8 Female hiding in the forest. The two fought, where Yuri dragged her into a spring, showing his true colors as he forced her underwater. Yuri drowned the girl, leaving her corpse floating in the spring. On the fifth day, Yuri was hunted down by two of his sister's allies, Carl Hoges and the District 12 Female. The three engaged in combat, where Yuri fought two tributes at once. Yuri slashed Carl's throat with his sickle, killing the boy. He then disarmed the girl from 12, tackling her into a pond, where he then proceeded to drown the girl. After the girl drowned, Yuri left the pond, taking Carl and the girl's supplies for himself. On day 8, Yuri met his sister, Zoey Harris in combat. Vengeful for her two allies deaths and for Yuri nearly drowning her before, Zoey furiously fought Yuri, the two unable to gain the advantage over each other. However, Yuri slowly kept leading Zoey to a nearby river, without her knowing. When Yuri had finally led her to the river, he grabbed her, slinging both of them from the banks as they rolled into the water. Yuri was surprised however by Zoey's ability to swim, watching as she pulled a swim mask from her bag, putting it on her face. The two went underwater, fighting in underwater combat. With her swim mask, Zoey was able to keep up with Yuri as she escaped his holds and surfaced for air, able to keep this up, hoping she could eventually drown Yuri. Yuri gained the advantage when he pulled Zoey's swim mask from her face. Blinded, Zoey panicked as water went up her now exposed nose. She let out a lot of air as she blindly swam for the surface, but the calm Yuri pulled her back under. Yuri looked his sister in the eye one last time as she drowned, giving her a wicked smile. After killing Zoey off, Yuri returned to shore, looking for his next victim. Eventually, Yuri survived to the top 3, where he was faced with the task of killing two careers. He tracked down the girl from 2, Lily Nersi. The two fought each other, Lily being more capable then most of Yuri's victims. Yuri had to dodge Lily's dangerous throwing axes, one which hit Yuri in the shoulder. However, when he closed the gap, Lily wasn't as strong in close quarters. Yuri grabbed her by the shoulders, pushing her on her back into a small stream. Lily tried to lift her head, but Yuri forced it under the creek water. Her body thrashed as she smacked at Yuri, but she was unable to get Yuri off her. She began to drown, her lungs not trained to stay underwater long. It looked as if Yuri had claimed his fifth victim, when a sword entered through his back, potruding out of his chest. The boy from 2, Blair Battitties, ripped his sword from Yuri's body. Yuri fell over on his side, where he twitched for a few seconds, before succumbing to the wound. Overall, Yuri placed 3rd out of 24, surviving 11 days. Deal with the Devil After dying, the devil appeared to the recently deceased Yuri, offering him a chance. He would be able to terrorize mortals for eternity, but always be under the control of the Devil, never again to have his own freedom. Yuri agreed, becoming a demon, haunting an archipelago that later became the arena for the 664th Hunger Games. The 664th Hunger Games The 664th Hunger Games (nicknamed "The Drowning Games") is where the now demon Yuri met tributes for the first time since his original games. He was the main antagonist of the games. His first victim was Kanara Montuigi, the girl from 0. She shot him in the back, where Yuri fell face first into the water, faking his death. After she retrieved the arrow from Yuri's back, he grabbed her by the throat, dragging her underwater, and eventually drowning her. That night, Yuri attacked Rosette Lillith, successfully drowning her. However, she was revived by her allies, telling them she saw how Yuri met his end. Her tale was actually false, as Blair Battitties killed Yuri, not Sharlet Seacrest. On the second day during the anti careers fight wit hteh careers, Yuri captured Limber Dogwood and Emilia Oswald, taking them back to his secret lair. Yuri then showed himself, speaking to his captives, saying they still had oxygen coursing through their lungs. He then swooped down, shoving Emilia's head underwater, showing his enjoymant of drowning her. After Limber begged Yuri to stopped, Yuri held his sickle to the boy's throat, saying it wasn't as fun to drown the men. He then revealed that average human's could hold their breath for 30 seconds, saying how much fun he had drowning Kanara Montuigi. He also revealed she was going to become his personal thrall, revealing two other tributes were already under his control. His two personal guards, Cera and Lilly, then tortured Limber and Emilia with waterboarding, while Yuri prepared to invade the island. Later that day, Yuri was mentioned during Jagger Clipsu's pov, where Ray Xerxes tried drowning the girl as sacrifice to Yuri. On the third day, Yuri revived the dead tributes, enslaving them to be his thralls. He personally led them into battle, During the battle, Yuri knocked out Bree Richmond with the handle of his sickle. He also captured the soul of Felix Leonard, but was unable to turn the boy into a thrall as the capitol took his body away shortly after. Later that day, Yuri began to turn Rossette into a thrall, when he discovered his three prisoners had begun their escape. Yuri found that Mikelle Quentin had a walkie talkie, her allies hearing everything. Furious, Yuri smashed the device, punching Mikelle in the head, ordering her to be turned into a thrall immediately. On day 4, Yuri drowned Ray Xerxes, turning him into a thrall. Yuri and his thralls were ambushed when the remaining tributes detonated a bomb, entering his cavern. A battle erupted between the alive and the thralls, were both sides suffered major casualties. Yuri engaged Max Muzzle in a duel, gaining the upper hand by smashing a stone into the boy's head. He then fought three tributes at once, dual wielding a sword and sickle. Yuri then slashed the ground, opening up a pit of boiling water, which Jayda Idlwyld fell into. After that move, Yuri vanished. On the fifth and final day, Yuri appeared that night in a hurricane, spotted first by Ivory Peaks. Ivory leaped from her position in the trees, attempting to end Yuri with a large hunting knife. She attempted to stab him in the throat, but being underwater healed Yuri instantly. Yuri then manipulated Ivory's airways, forcing air from her lungs and water into them. He nearly drowned Ivory, but she was saved by Herb Everest, who pulled Yuri off Ivory. Ivory managed to surface and breathe, though Herb met his end to Yuri's sickle. Yuri then pursued Ivory up a tree, commenting on how cute she looked in a pink swim mask. She retaliated, telling Yuri that would be the last thing he'd ever see. Ivory managed to slash Yuri's hand, but the hurricane's waters just healed it instantly. Yuri then told Ivory to face it, she was done. However, lightning flashed, averting Yuri's gaze from the girl. Seeing a rival demon to him, Moonlight, Yuri stopped attacking Ivory, instead jumping from the tree, slamming into Moonlight. Yuri and Moonlight exchanged blows, fire balls knocked left and right each time their blades collided. Moonlight slammed Yuri into a tidal wave, somehow making a fiery explosion. After their extreme fight to the death. Moonstone eventually sacrificed himself, taking him and Yuri into the volcano, both dying upon contact with the lava. Yuri was banished back to hell, where he and Moonlight were both imprisoned by the Devil, for proving that demons were real and not legend.